


A One Time Thing

by the_lastgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x05, F/M, Missing Scene, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lastgirl/pseuds/the_lastgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-ficlet/additional scene: Takes place during 3x05 Good Form during Hook and Emma's first kiss. </p><p>I just thought a little more should have happened ... who am I kidding this is just smut for smut's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the episode and it's just been sitting on my computer ever since. Just felt like I needed to finally post something. I hope you enjoy it! : )

“Please. You couldn't handle it.” Emma blushes as she sees Hook step forward. Her focus dropping down to his lips. 

“Perhaps, you’re the one who couldn't handle it.” Something in the way he pops the T at the end makes her heart pound. He was so close to her now. She could do it. It’s not like she hasn't thought about it before. He stares back at her with those piercing blue eyes and all she can hear is the beating of her own heart. No more thinking. 

Emma pulls him to her roughly, the feel of his leather coat warm in her hands. Her lips crush against his and she tangles her hand in his hair pulling him closer. He kisses her back hungrily and she pulls on him harder. She hadn't realized how long it’s been since she’s had a good kiss or felt this good. He nips at her bottom lip and she tugs him closer still, she needs to feel his body against hers. They stumble backwards together and they break apart for a second, gasping for air.  
“That was –“He begins to say but she moves forward capturing his lips again with her own. 

Hook’s hand finds her hip and guides her backwards till she meets a tree. She grabs desperately at his coat trying to push it off his shoulders. It’s big and it’s awkward and she wants to feel him underneath it all. It falls in a heap on the ground as pins her against the tree trunk with his body. His hand gripping at the soft flesh of her ass. 

Hook’s head dips down to nip and kiss a trail down her neck as she fumbles with the claps to his vest. Emma shivers as his beard scratches at her neck. A groan escapes her lips as he nibbles at her ear, his hook capturing her wrist and pinning it above her head to the tree trunk. 

“Shhhh love. Your parents are not far.” He whispers in her ear before pulling back and studying her face. And that really shouldn’t turn her on so much, but it does. Her free hand pulls hard at his belt buckle pulling him closer to her. His hand finds the front of her pants and slips in. Emma’s hand moves to grip at the back of his head pulling his lips back to her. 

Hook’s fingers are long and strong as he explore her. His thumb circles her clit as he slips a finger into her. She buries his face in his shoulder, her heart pounding in her ear. Hook presses himself against her trapping his hand between them. Her breathe is ragged now as he continues to work his rough hand against her.  
“Please.” Emma breathes out as she clutches at him with one hand, her trapped wrist still wriggling against the hook above her head. “I want – “Her words are drowned out by her own gasp as Killian presses another finger into her. Emma’s head falls back against the truck as her eyes fall closed.  
She’s almost there. She can feel the pressure building up inside of her. The warm gathering in the pit of her stomach as Killian works her to completion.  
Emma buries her face into his shoulder muffling her sounds of pleasure as the orgasm rips through her. 

“So beautiful love.” Killian’s breathe is hot on her neck as he whispers into Emma’s ear. He places a soft kiss to the small space beneath her ear easing her down from the orgasm. 

It’s a still a moment before he releases his hook from the tree trunk. Neither one of them makes a move to part just yet as their breathing slowly returns to normal. Emma’s eyes flutter open as she looks up at Killian. His piercing dark eyes searing right through her. 

“That was –“Killian begins to say.

“A onetime thing.” Emma quickly interjects, sidestepping out from between him and the tree. “Don’t follow me.” She runs a shaky hand through her hand and adjusts her and turns away from him. She can feel her face still flushed. “Wait a few minutes, then go get some firewood or something.” 

“As you wish.”


End file.
